Une fin comme une autre
by Andy56
Summary: Jarod et Parker s'allient pour découvrir une sombre vérité. Suite du "monde n'a pas changé". Post IOTH


Série : Le caméléon Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Genre : Général Time-Line : Retour de Carthis. C'est la suite de ma fic « Le monde n'a pas changé » Résumé : Jarod et Mlle Parker tente d'éclaircir les nouveaux secrets de du passé de Raines et Mr Parker. Disclamers : et oui.hélas.je ne possède ni les personnages ni ne gagne d'argent. Sinon la série ne serait pas prête de se terminer !  
  
Une fin comme une autre.  
  
Résumé des deux premières parties :  
  
Angelo donne deux DSA à Mlle Parker. Grâce au premier, elle découvre que Mr Parker a prélevé le sang de Jarod pour faire une comparaison d'Adn. Plus tard elle apprend que Raines a violé Margareth, la mère de Jarod. Grâce au second elle apprend aussi que Margareth est tombée enceinte et que les dates correspondent à celles de la naissance de Jarod. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils partageraient le même père : Raines.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : (Quelques jours après les nouvelles découvertes sur Jarod.)  
  
Mlle Parker marchait dans le couloir quand elle aperçut Broots sortant d'une salle avec plusieurs dossiers dans les mains. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, ce qui lui fit lâcher ses dossiers. Ceux-ci tombèrent et des dizaines de feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Parker : Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé un moyen de comparer mon ADN avec celui de Jarod. Broots : Bah.Euh.En fait. Parker, le secouant violement : Répondez-moi, oui ou non ? Elle lâcha sa chemise et le pauvre informaticien lui répondit en regroupant ses recherches. Broots : Je sis retourné à l'endroit où Sydney et moi avions trouvé le sperme de votre p.Mr Parker. Parker : Et ?! Broots : je suis désolé, il n'y avait rien qui appartenait à Jarod. Quand Broots se releva, Parker saisit de nouveau son col. Parker : Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Continuez vos recherches ! Je veux des réponses. Elle lui prit les épaules et le poussa vers son bureau puis fit claquer ses talons en direction du bureau de Sydney. Pour le trouver en communication téléphonique avec Jarod. Parker : Jarod ? Il faut qu'on parle. Jarod : Sydney m'a déjà tout raconté. Parker jeta un regard noir sur Sydney, l'air de dire « non mais vous ne vous mêlez jamais de vos oignons ? ». Jarod : Je crois qu'on devrait travailler en équipe si on veut démêler cette toile d'araignée finement tissée. Et aussi pour faire payer Raines pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, et pour ce qu'il a fait à ma mère aussi. Parker : Et n'oublie pas ma mère. Si j'ai bien compris, tu parles de vengeance ? Jarod : Cela te pose un problème ? Parker : C'est juste que ça m'étonne de toi, le bon Samaritain. Ils raccrochèrent en même temps à la fin de cette phrase.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove :  
  
Mlle Parker sortait de sa douche, vêtue d'une simple serviette blanche. Elle sursauta quand Jarod apparut devant elle. Parker : Du calme Wonderboy, je te rappelle qu'on est peut-être su même sang. Jarod, lui montrant une seringue : C'est pour cela que nous allons faire des tests. Comme ça, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. Parker s'adossa au mur de la chambre, remontant un peu sa serviette. Parker : Comme ça nous saurons à quoi toi tu devras t'en tenir. Le Caméléon lui lança l'un de ses petits sourires, «mais bien sûr. » Jarod : Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas de m'héberger pendant quelques jours ? Ca nous évitera les aller et retours de l'hôtel, et puis je suis sûr que c'est dernier endroit où le Centre viendra me chercher. Il posa les deux sacs de voyages qu'il tenait sur le sol puis s'assit, faisant mine de tester le matelas. Parker, sur un ton ironique : Mais vas-y Jarod, met-toi à l'aise et surtout fais comme chez toi . Elle attrapa son pyjama de soie bleue et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit elle prit une couverture sur le lit et alla dormir dans le salon après s'être fait prélever son sang par Jarod.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin, domicile de Mlle Parker :  
  
Jarod était en train de préparer le café dans la cuisine,il était 7h et il voulait apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Parker. Il se disait que cela la mettrait peut-être de meilleure humeur que le jour précédent. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme encore endormie, sans faire de bruit. Elle était si belle, et paraissait si inoffensive, elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme forte qu'elle montrait durant la journée. D'un coté il se disait que si elle était sa s?ur, cela anéantirait tous ses espoirs de futur avec elle. Depuis plus de 30 ans il voulait qu'elle fuit le Centre, pour qu'ils vivent ensemble et s'aiment sans barrières. Mais maintenant il avait des doutes, elle serait à ses cotés bien sûr, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, elle retira sa main brusquement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour le foudroyer. Elle but une gorgée de café et alla se préparer. Jarod lui annonça ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée : trouver un labo et comparer leur ADN le plus vite possible. Jarod : On aura la réponse ce soir. Parker : Très bien, moi je vais procéder à quelques vérifications dans l'ancien bureau de Mr Parker.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Laboratoire de recherches génétiques de Dover :  
  
Jarod s'était fait engager comme chercheur pour pouvoir accéder au matériel scientifique le plus rapide et le plus précis. Jarod : Dr Stewart ? Stewart : oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes le nouveau chercheur ? Jarod : C'est exact. Jarod Wesley. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à marcher dans le grand hall du bâtiment. Stewart : Je vais vous montrer votre labo et vous présenter vos nouveaux collègues. Jarod fit le travail d'un laborantin jusqu'à la pose déjeuner. Il profita de l'absence des autres chercheurs pour commencer le travail pour lequel il était là. Mais il dû s'arrêter rapidement car ses collègues avaient fini de manger et il n'avait pas de passe pour atteindre une machine dont il avait besoin. Parker lui avait demandé de la tenir au courant le plus possible alors il l'appela sur son portable.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bureau de Mlle Parker, Le Centre :  
  
Parker était assise dans le canapé, faisant tourner un verre de scotch dans sa main. Parker : Jarod, du nouveau ? Jarod : Je suis dans le labo, j'ai commencé les tests mais je n'ai pas encore accès à toutes les salles. Ca devrait aller, et de ton coté ? Parker : Broots n'a toujours rien. Mais ce matin, avant de partir, j'ai repensé à quelque chose. Je l'avait totalement oublié. Mon pè. Elle s'éclaircit la voix. Mr Parker avait une cachette secrète derrière un carré de carrelage de la salle de bain de son bureau. Quand j'avais 11 ans, un jour je l'ai surpris en train d'y regarder des papiers. Le problème c'est que c'est désormais le bureau de Raines et qu'il ne l'a pas quitté depuis ce matin. Jarod : Quand il sera parti, je pense que Broots pourra neutraliser les caméras assez longtemps pour que tu y jettes un petit coup d'?il. Parker : C'est ce à quoi je pensais. Jarod : Très bien, fais attention à toi. Parker : toi aussi. Elle raccrocha d'un coup puis porta a main à sa bouche. Que venait-elle de dire ? Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait tellement découvrir la vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas que Jarod se fasse prendre maintenant. Aussi, elle ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, après tout il était peut-être son frère ? En tout cas, cette nouvelle lui faisait moins de mal que le jour où elle a appris que Lyle, son cannibale de collègue, était de la même chair qu'elle.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vingt minutes après, au Centre :  
  
Parker entra dans le bureau pour se diriger vers la salle bain. Elle s'accroupi et frappa à plusieurs carreaux du mur avant d'en trouver un qui sonnait creux. Elle le retira et trouva une petite boîte métallique, et il y avait dans celle-ci plusieurs papiers. Ainsi elle découvrit que si le dirigeant du Centre « Mr Parker » venait à disparaître, le seul héritier ne serait autre que le plus âgé de ses enfants. En l'occurrence ce serait un héritière, elle eu le flash de la vidéo de sa naissance, elle était née avant Lyle donc elle avait tous les droits. Elle découvrit plusieurs papiers indiquant les liens qu'entretenait Le Centre avec le Triumvirat, ce qui pourrait l'aider avec la police pour créer des problèmes à Raines et à Lyle. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut le dernier document. Elle appela donc Jarod. Parker : Je crois que tu peux abandonner tes tests. Jarod : Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Parker : Des documents qui prou. Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux remontèrent le long d'un fin tuyau de plastique pour s'arrêter sur un vieux crâne chauve à l'aspect vampirique. Raines : Je vous remercie d'avoir retrouvé les papiers que je recherche depuis plus de 30 ans. Vous m'avez vraiment facilité la tâche. Raines s'écroula sur le sol, assommé par un dictionnaire tenu par Broots. Broots : J'ai essayé de vous prévenir en téléphonant mais.enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Parker mit les document dans sa poche et fit u grand sourire à Broots. Parker : Je crois que vous venez de me sauver la vie Broots. Je vous remercie pour ce coup de maître. Elle ramassa le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé tomber en voyant Raines. Parker : Jarod, tu es toujours là ? Jarod : Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Parker : Rien, tout va pour le mieux. Comme je te disais, les documents que j'ai trouvés affirment que Raines n'est pas ton père. Les dates correspondaient mais c'était un hasard, ce doit être les résultats de la comparaison qu'avait fait Mr Parker dans le DSA. Jarod : Je suis vraiment soulagé. Mais je vais tout de même terminer les tests pour en être sûr. Parker : On se rappelle, moi j'ai quelques comptes à régler. Elle se retourna vers Broots qui était en train de vérifier si Raines avait toujours un pouls. Parker : Laissez-le tomber et allez chercher Sydney et rejoignez-moi à la voiture. Dépêchez-vous avant que Raines ne reprenne conscience. Enfin. sachant qu'il n'a jamais eu de conscience, ça risque d'être dur.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dans la voiture :  
  
Depuis qu'ils avaient fuit le Centre, Mlle Parker, Sydney et Broots n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Devaient- ils regretter leur choix ou s'en réjouir ? Après tout il valait mieux avoir le Centre avec soit que contre soit. Mais tous les trois savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Ils sortirent de leurs pensée en entendant des coup de feu. Ils se trouvaient sur une route de campagne mais les sbires de raines les avaient retrouvés. Parker accéléra mais une balle fit éclater l'un des pneus. Il retentit comme une légère explosion. La voiture heurta le trottoir. Puis le paysage tourna, la voiture partait en tonneau. Ils se soulevèrent de leur siège, à peine retenus par leur ceinture. Sydney et Broots allèrent s'écraser sur le toit de la voiture. Parker, qui ne s'était pas attachée atterrit dans les fougères. Elle avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule après s'être pris une balle dans la hanche gauche. Elle était très sonnée mais elle releva la tête, elle entendit dire que Sydney et Broots étaient toujours dans la voiture. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant, comme un choc très violent. Une lumière qui brûle les yeux, et un souffle qui efface tout sur son passage. La voiture avait explosé, ou plutôt, les nettoyeurs avaient fait exploser le reste de la carcasse. Parker resta les yeux grand ouverts, des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues blêmes. Elle ne réalisait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait fuir ou elle mourrait elle aussi. Elle traversa tant bien que mal un bosquet, se tenant la hanche pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. Au moment où elle atteignait la route, un nettoyeur apparut mais elle tira la première et toucha sa cible en plein c?ur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dire de se planquer qu'un camion s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le conducteur lui proposa de monter. Il était brun, la cinquantaine et bedonnant mais surtout il lui semblait sympathique. Homme : Mais vous saignez ? Parker : Ce n'est rien, où allez-vous ? Homme : Je vais à la sortie de Blue Cove. Parker : Parfait alors vous me déposerez chez moi. Homme : Vous ne préférez pas que je vous conduise à l'hôpital ? Parker : Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi pour me soigner. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Homme : oui, bien sûr. Parker : Est-ce que vous pouvez faire un petit détour par Boat Street ? je voudrais récupérer ma fille à l'école. Homme : Il n'y a aucun problème. Elle chercha son portable pour appeler Jarod mais elle avait dû le perdre dans l'accident.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove:  
  
Parker entra suivie de Debbie, à qui elle demanda d'aller chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Debbie était inquiète, elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Elle se sentait tout de même en sécurité avec Parker. Elle ne lui posa pas de question pour n pas l'énerver. Parker profita que la fillette s'éloigne pour appeler Jarod. Parker : Jarod il faut que tu viennes chez moi le plus vite possible. Enfin non, je dois repartir avant de me faire prendre par Raines. Rejoins-moi à l'hôtel First Night à l'est de Blue Cove le plus vite possible je t'en supplie. Jarod : Parker, est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Parker : Dépêche-toi, je t'expliquerai tout là-bas.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hôtel First Night, Blue Cove:  
  
Jarod entra en trombe dans la chambre, pour y trouver Debbie en pleurs dans les bras de Mlle Parker. Jarod : Parker, que se passe-t-il ? Où sont Broots et Sydney ? Parker allongea Debbie et fit signe à Jarod de la suivre sur le balcon. Parker : On a eu un accident de voiture. On fuyait le Centre car Raines m'avait trouvé dans son bureau et Broots l'avait assommé. J'ai reçu une balle dans la hanche, ce qui m'a fait perdre le contrôle du véhicule. J'ai été éjectée et puis. je. Jarod : Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ? Le Centre les retient ? Parker : Non Jarod. La voiture a explosé.ils étaient dedans. Jarod se retourna, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Jarod : Mais ça n'est pas possible, pas maintenant. Pas eux, pas encore. Pourquoi ? Il pleurait, il s'assit parterre, dos au mur. Parker ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Elle s'était fait comme devise de rester forte et insensible face aux pires situations. Mais c'était trop dur pour elle, elle aussi venait de perdre deux êtres chers. Elle venait de perdre en même temps un père et un frère. Elle s'assit aux cotés de Jarod et prit sa main dans la sienne. Pour n'importe quelle personne ne connaissant pas le Centre, ce geste pouvait paraître naturel. Mais pour Parker c'était un combat intérieur. Le bien contre le soi-disant mal. Le chat contre la souris. Son c?ur contre sa raison. Elle balaya ses pensées futiles du moment quand Debbie les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Tous les trois se mirent tout simplement à pleurer, ne pensant qu'aux deux souvenirs de Sydney et de Broots.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le lendemain matin :  
  
Parker s'était réveillée la première et relisait les documents qu'elle avait trouvés le jour précédent. Jarod s'approcha d'elle et lui dit qu'ils devraient aller voir la police, c'est donc ce qu'ils firent.  
  
Parker étant l'unique propriétaire du Centre permit à la police de faire ses perquisitions. Des dizaines ou même des centaines de preuves montrèrent la culpabilité de Raines et de Lyle ainsi que celle du Triumvirat. Etrangement, tous les dossiers qui auraient pu incriminer Mlle Parker ou salir la mémoire de Broots et de Sydney avaient disparu. La police soupçonna un certain Angelo mais rien ne fut prouvé.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le jour de la relax de Mlle Parker :  
  
Jarod : Je te ramène chez toi ? Parker : Avec plaisir. Où est Debbie ? Jarod : Elle a préféré rester chez toi. Parker : Cela doit être tellement dur pour elle. Jarod : J'ai appris que sa mère était morte elle aussi ? Parker : Oui, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Jarod : Alors elle n'a plus personne ? Parker : Elle n'a plus que nous. Jarod s'avança pour ouvrir la portière à Mlle Parker qui lui répondit par un sourire. Une fois à l'intérieur elle commença à lui faire part de ses projets. Parker : J'avais envie de te dire quelque chose. Jarod : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parker : Et bien maintenant que je possède le Centre, j'aimerais le transformer en un endroit gai. Avec des enfants, des jeux, de l'amour. Un orphelinat plus précisément, ça pourrait redorer le blason du Centre. Jarod : C'est une merveilleuse idée. Parker : Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide, de ton aide. Jarod : J'en serais ravi. Parker : IL faudra qu'on s'occupe d'Angelo. Et je pensais à autre chose. Jarod : Vas-y. Parker : J'aimerais adopter Debbie. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, que l'on soit séparées. Jarod : Tu as raison, elle t'adore. Elle a vraiment peur de se retrouver toute seule alors je suis sûr que cette nouvelle va lui remonter un peu le moral. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison, Jarod se tourna vers Parker. Jarod : Moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Parker : Moi aussi je t'aime Jarod. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. L'un s'emparant du parfum de l'autre et s'échangeant leur amour. C'est désormais unis par un lien indélébile qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison et annoncèrent leurs projets à Debbie. La fillette état folle de joie, elle avait perdu son père mais elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule et que de nouveaux parents veilleraient sur elle.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Deux ans après, au Centre :  
  
Le Centre était devenu un endroit très réputé, une centaine d'enfants y résidait. Jarod et Parker étaient mariés et ils avaient adopté Debbie sans problèmes. Jarod avait retrouvé sa famille et ils vivaient tous heureux. Mr Raines et Mr Lyle étaient en prison et y resteraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. La police était même remontée jusqu'au Triumvirat.  
  
Mlle Parker était dans le hall, elle cherchait Jarod, elle croisa Debbie. Parker : Dis-moi ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas vu ton père ? Debbie : Si, il est dans le jardin avec les deux petits nouveaux. Parker : Merci, à plus tard ma puce.  
  
Parker s'approcha de Jarod assit dans l'herbe, en train de discuter avec deux garçons d'environ 10 ans. Parker : Chéri, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? Jarod : Oui bien sûr. Il se leva et ils commencèrent à marcher en se tenant le bras. Parker : Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire ? Jarod : je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait penser à s'arrêter tout de même. Parker lui fit un sublime sourire. Parker : Oh mais tu sais on a le temps. Il ne sera là que d'ici 7 mois.  
  
The end.  
  
Voilà, voilà, j'ai mis du temps à la finir mais je la voulais la plus parfaite possible (à mon goût) J'espère que vous avez aimé, envoyez moi, des feedbacks s'il vous plaît !!!! Gros bizou à Shuka, Vicky, Juliette, Ange Cavalière, Hannah et tous les autres et continuez vos fic car vous me faites rêver !!! 


End file.
